Dancing With Fire Always Leads To Burns
by BananaRamama
Summary: Sierra is the new transfer student at MSA, and needs all the help she can get for her Salsa Dancing competition. A certain curly haird boy seems to take a liking to her, but someone already has there eyes on Sierra. Will Moose tred on taken territory? R


_**Alright, here is the first chapter!! This story is taking place after Step Up 2. Approximately,2 months after the big battle that Andie and her crew one against the 4-1-0. This chapter is just to get you caught up on what is going on with our main character. History of how she got to MSA, blah, blah, blah. Sorry if it is a little uninteresting and short, but it's the first chapter and my first chapters are always crap. So, at least stick around for chapter 2, because I promise that it will be better.**_

_**And just so you know, this will be a MooseXOC story, because 1.) I didn't think that Moose and Sophie made a good couple, 2.) my friend really wanted me to do a MooseXOC story, and 3)…..well, I really don't have a number 3 reason, so if you don't like MooseXOC stories, click the back button now. But for those of you who do like that kind of stuff, keep reading, and all the characters from the last one are going to be in here!! Enjoy, and remember to show me some love and R&R!**_

_**Oh, before I forget, I forgot to explain what Sierra looks like in this chapter. She is 5'5, long brown hair that reaches the middle of her back, and hazel eyes, 3 piercings in both ears(silver hoops) and her nose (small diamond stud) and two star tattoos on her lower stomach (on each side where the 'V' cut is). That should be a good enough description.**_

_**Dancing With Fire Always Leads to Burns**_

_**Chapter 1: I Can't Get No Satisfaction**_

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to leave everything, your home, parents, friends, and school, just to achieve the one thing you loved the most? Well, that's exactly what Sierra Alexander did.

She had a perfectly good life in Florida, a huge house, loving parents, and amazing friends. The only thing that she really wanted, she wasn't allowed to have....dance. Sierra loved to dance, Salsa dancing in particular, but her parents had forbidden her to pursue her dreams in salsa dancing. They told her that she was to pursue a career as a lawyer.

Even though she begged and pleaded with her parents to allow her to take classes that she was willing to pay for herself, they still refused to let her do so. They simply said that it wasn't a suitable career for a young lady.

She wasn't going to let them give her an answer like that. She had never taken no for an answer, and she wasn't about to start then. So, she secretly started attending salsa dancing classes after school everyday. She had to come up with a lie to keep her parents thinking that she was following their wishes, so to keep her secret from her parents she simply told them that she was helping her friend, Amy, with a babysitting job that she had recently gotten.

It worked perfectly; she continued studying to be a lawyer like her parents desired her to do, while attending her dancing classes. It all seemed to perfect; she learned all the basics in the class. From letting the man lead, but knowing when to take control yourself, certain dances like the tango, and everything she needed to be a great dancer. Her teacher, Ms. Picot, always told her that she had a natural talent for dancing, and Sierra agreed with her.

Every time a song with a heavy beat came on Sierra couldn't help to move, even if it was a full on dance number, to a simple shimmy of the hips, the music would taker her over. Dancing was in her blood, and she loved it.

Just as all things begin, they have to end, and soon everything changed. One day, her teacher had secretly invited scouts from MSA in NY to watch her students. They had an opening for a new student since one of their original students had been expelled for bad behavior. Ms. Picot didn't tell them though; she wanted the scouts to see them in their naturally calm state, without the burden of thinking that they had to be perfect for them.

Within a week Sierra received a letter in the mail saying that she had been accepted to MSA. Sierra was thrilled, one of the most highly respected schools, with the best reputation, wanted her! The only thing that stood in her way of going was her parents. She argued with them for hours, but they still said no.

Sierra was furious. How could they deny her what she was so obviously passionate about? Later that night Sierra made a call to her grandmother, Lillian Miller. Her grandmother knew that dancing was her passion, and knew that this was something she wanted so badly. She couldn't stand seeing her granddaughter so distraught and upset. She wasn't going to stand for it, so she boarded a plan to from NY to Florida.

By the next morning her grandmother was standing in her house telling her parents that she was taking Sierra back to NY with her. Sierra's parents argued that she was not taking her to attend a school that would serve no purpose in life, but Lillian begged to differ. She knew that with all the passion and drive that her little granddaughter had, her dancing could take her anywhere. Sierra was 18, so they really couldn't tell her that she couldn't move. So, that night, Sierra and her grandmother were on there way back to NY.

Now, she was getting ready to head off to her first day at MSA, unaware at the troubles and excitement that she was about to get into…….

_**Did you like it? I sure hope so! Now, go show me some love and leave me a review. I have to have at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter. And just so you know, it will have Moose, Andie, Chase, etc. in it. Thanks for reading, I love you guys!! MUAHHH! BYE!!!!!**_

_**~Jessie~**_


End file.
